Gaara & Ino: The Ghost Sweeper
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Sekuel dari Gaara and Ino: The Ghost Sweeper. Bercerita tentang dua orang Ghost Sweeper generasi ke-5 yang mengemban tugas untuk melindungi dunia manusia dari serangan iblis dan organisasi misterius yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan yang tersegel ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dibantu oleh teman dan keluarga, mampukah dua orang ini menjalankan tugasnya?
1. New Study Year - Disaster in First Day

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang dua orang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran oleh iblis dari neraka yang ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia. Serta, serangan dari kelompok misterius yang memiliki kekuatan tidak terduga. Dibantu oleh teman-teman dan keluarganya, mampukah dua manusia ini menjalankan tugas nya ini?

.

.

Gaara & Ino: The Ghost Sweeper

Disclaimer: This is Masashi Kishimoto's mind. I only lend his character, ok?

Genre: Supernatural/Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, AT, dll

.

.

.

Di sebuah kastil yang gelap dan usang dengan langit hitam dipenuhi oleh petir-petir yang saling menyambar, angin bertiup cukup kencang. Udara dingin menyelimuti cuaca hari ini. Daun-daun kering berterbangan karena tersapu oleh angin-angin tersebut, menambah kesan angker, bahkan bisa disebut luar biasa angker dari kastil ini. Kemudian, menyusuri ke lorong kastil tersebut maka sampailah pada sebuah ruang yang cukup luas dengan penerangan yang "CUKUP" minim. Hanya sinar bulan yang menembus ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela yang terbuka tanpa tertutup gorden yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan ini. Dari cahaya ini, tampak sofa yang tertata rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat vas kecil berisi beberapa tangkai mawar yang telah layu. Di belakang sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah bufet berisi benda-benda keramik seperti piring, gelas, dan lain-lain. Sebuah lampu gantung berwarna perak tergantung tepat di atas meja dan sofa tersebut. Tidak ada apapun lagi di ruangan itu. Kemudian, menyusuri kamar-kamar yang jumlahnya cukup banyak di mana pintunya tertutup rapat sehingga tidak terlihat sama sekali bagian dalam dari kamar-kamar tersebut. Kamar-kamar lainnya berada di lantai atas dan jumlahnya juga cukup banyak dengan kondisi yang sama yaitu pintuny tertutup rapat. Tibalah pada suatu ruangan yang dituju dimana ruangannya terlihat cukup luas namun terlihat gelap. Hanya ada cahaya temaram yang berasal dari cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini melalui jendela yang terbuka tanpa gorden yang menyinari ruangan ini. Di sana, terdapat kursi-kursi yang teratur mengellingi sebuah meja panjang di mana meja tersebut terdapat berbagai macam makanan, buah-buahan, dan minuman seperti Chaipirinha, Mirin, dan Jagermeister merk Labouster. Di sana juga terlihat banyak orang yang sedang menduduki kursi-kursi tersebut. A~, rupanya ini adalah sebuah ruang makan. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti ruangan ini namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama karena akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Sepertinya Ghost Sweeper mulai bergerak sekarang. Kudengar muncul Ghost Sweeper generasi baru dan mereka juga sudah mulai bergerak." kata sebuah suara.

"Oh, ya? Hm...pasti menarik."

"Dan kabarnya lagi, Ghost Sweeper generasi baru ini merupakan anak-anak SMU dan SMP."

"Ya, aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa anak buah kita untuk memata-matai mereka dengan cara menjadi guru dan siswa di suatu SMU di kota ini."

"Hm, ini bukan ide yang buruk. Aku membayangkan sekolah yang dihuni oleh anak buah kita nantinya adalah sebuah sekolah angker yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makluk astral lemah dan sekumpulan manusia-manusia yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang cukup tinggi. Dengan begitu akan memudahkan kita untuk menyerap mereka sehingga kita bisa mendapatkan Sue sebanyak-banyaknya. Hahahaha...!"

"Ya, dan kita akan menguasai dunia manusia dan menghancurkan Ghost Sweeper untuk selama-lamanya karena selama ada mereka, tujuan kita tidak akan pernah tercapai!"

"Untuk merayakan pergerakan pertama kita, mari kita bersulang,"

"CHEERS!"

"Hahahaha...!"

Dan ceritapun DIMULAI!

.

.

.

Monday, 07.00 a.m...

DING DONG DENG DONG...

"Wah, akhirnya hari masuk sekolah di awal kelas dua ini dimulai. Kira-kira aku masuk kelas XI IPS berapa ya?"

"Aku berharap ada di kelas XI IPS 1,"

"Aku juga, Kalau tidak ya di kelas XI IPS 2,"

"Jangan sampai aku ada di XI IPS 3,"

"Kalau sampai di kelas XI IPS 3, reputasiku akan hancur. Hua... aku tidak mau, tidak mau!"

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah tiga minggu libur semester di bulan juni ini dan bulan ini merupakan bulan di mana tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Terlihat empat orang siswi berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 2. Ketika sampai di kelas XI IPS 1, mereka berhenti di depan kaca dekat dengan pintu kelas. Di kaca tersebut terpasang secarik kertas yang tertempel di kaca tersebut. Kertas tersebut berisi tabel daftar siswa dan siswi yang menempati kelas tersebut. Dengan jari telunjuk mereka, mereka menyusuri daftar tersebut dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka berubah masam.

"KYAAAAAA... aku tidak ada di XI IPS 1!" kata seorang siswi. Ia berteriak dan berlari sambil berputar-putar saking terkejutnya. Yang lain ada yang tersenyum dan ada yang berwajah pucat.

"Aku ada. Yatta, Hurra! Hurra!" Jawab siswi kedua. Iapun melompat-lompat sambil bersorak ria tanpa memedulikan temannya yang masih bertingkah histeris.

"Aku juga tidak ada di kelas XI IPS 1," jawab siswi ketiga sambil mengeluh dan menunduk.

"Aku juga," jawab siswi keempat. Ia juga turut menunduk dan terisak.

"Coba lihat di kelas XI IPS 2!" kata siswi ketiga. Kedua temannya kembali menengadah dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo, kita ke kelas XI IPS 2!"

"Yosh!" dan mereka bertiga langsung berlari ke kelas XI IPS 2. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung melihat ke kaca dan mengamati kertas yang tertempel di kaca dekat pintu kelas.

"KYAAAAAAA...!" teriak siswi pertama. Ia kembali terpana dan berlari berputar-putar saking histerisnya. Air matanya tumpah sering teriakannya.

"Yatta! Yatta! Aku ada di XI IPS 2," kata siswi ketiga

"Aku juga, Yatta! Kami-sama, arigatou telah mengabulkan doaku, Yaha! Yaha! Ibuku pasti bangga mendengarnya!" kata siswi keempat. Siswi ketiga mengangguk setuju.

"Ibuku juga. Ah, hari ini sungguh membahagiakan. " siswi kedua, ketiga, dan keempat tersenyum riang setelah mereka membaca daftar siswa siswi yang menempati kelas XI IPS 1 dan 2 sementara di depan kaca kelas XI IPS 3, siswi pertama tertunduk lesu dengan kedua tangan mengepal dan bergetar.

"Hiks...hikss..." dan siswi pertama berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Eh?" siswi kedua yang melihatnya terkejut. Ia menatap kepergian siswi pertama yanng terus berlari tanpa menyapa mereka.

"Shizuka, kau mau kemana?" tanya siswi kedua.

"Kau ada di kelas mana?" tanya siswi ketiga. Namun, langkah siswi pertama-sebut saja Shizuka, semakin jauh dan ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya siswi ketiga.

"Entahlah" jawab siswi kedua angkat bahu. Mereka bertiga kembali menatap kertas yang terpajang di kaca jendela kelas tersebut.

.

.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kenapa aku masuk ke kelas IPS 3? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan mereka yang masuk ke kelas IPS 3? Padahal nilaiku jauh lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

Shizuka berlari menyusuri lorong ruang kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh menyusuri pipinya. Siswa dan siswi lain yang meihatnya terkejut dan heran melihat Shizuka yang berlari sambil menangis.

"_Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah melirik jawaban mereka bertiga. Bahkan, si kacamata peringkat 1 itu juga. Seharusnya jawabanku benar semua ataupun kalau ada jawaban yang salah, seharusnya hanya salah beberapa saja dan nilaiku lebih bagus dari mereka. Dari TK sampai kelas 1 SMU nilaiku selalu bagus walau aku mencontek. Tetapi kenapa...? Kenapa...?!"_

"Hah...hah...hah..." Shizuka berhenti berlari dan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ya, dia kelelahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan iapun berdiri, kemudan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak-terpana dan tubuhnya menegang kaku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah bergetar-ah, bukan, bergidik lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangan mengepal-seolah ada tali yang mengikat lehernya dan bersiap mencekiknya.

"Kkkkh...!"

"Kkkkhhhh...! Ahhhhkkkk...Ahhhhhkkkkk...!" mata Shizuka semakin melebar dan semakin membelalak. Kedua tangan Shizuka semakin mengepal erat dan sulit terbuka bahkan sulit untuk ditarik dari lehernya

"To-tolong, to-tolong aku...Ahhhkkkkkk...!"

"Ahhhhkkkk...!" dan, muncul kepulan asap berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Shizuka. Kepulan asap itu bergerak ke arah utara, menyusuri koridor ruang kosong dekat ruang kesehatan. Kepalan kedua tangan Shizuka perlahan merenggang dan akhirnya kedua tangan Shizuka perlahan turun ke sisi tubuhnya. Matanya yang membelalak tanpa bola mata, perlahan tidak membelalak lagi, berubah menjadi seperti mata sayu dan perlahan kedua matanya menutup. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar perlahan terbungkam. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar dan ia jatuh tergeletak. Kepalanyapun oleng ke kiri. Ya, akhirnya Shizuka tidak bergerak lagi. Benar, ia sudah meninggal dengan arwah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, bergentayangan menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui.

.

.

"Inooooooooo...!"

Seorang siswi berlari memasuki sebuah kelas dan ia berlari menuju bangku kolom kedua baris keempat di mana terlihat seorang siswi berambut blonde dikuncir kuda dengan poni yang tergerai di sebelah kanannya sedang membaca sebuah novel. Ia yang tersentak kaget segera menutup bukunya dan menatap tajam siswi yang berlari tersebut. Ia mendadak berhenti berlari dan menatap ngeri ke arah siswi di depannya tersebut. Tetapi, tidak lama ia berekspresi begitu karena setelahnya, ia sweatdrop menatap ekspresi siswi di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ha~h, berhenti memasang tampang angker begitu, Ino. Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Jika kau tidak takut, mengapa tubuhmu bergidik begitu?" dan saat itu pula, siswi itu langsung salah tingkah. Ia menatap tubuhnya dan sesegera mungkin berdiri tegak. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatap siswi di depannya itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"I-ini karena a-aku berlari kencang. A-aku kan jadi gugup, ma-makanya bergidik seperti ini. Hehe..." jawab siswi itu-sebut saja Karin sambil nyengir. Siswi di hadapannya memutar bola matanya bosan dan ia membuka bukunya kembali untuk membaca.

"Sendirian saja. Kemana Gaara?"

"Dia sedang menyaksikan MOS di depan kelas XI IPA bersama Buna dan Hikaru."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Isaribi. Katanya, dia mau mengembalikan buku novelku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menunggunya di sini."

"Oh..."

"Dan kau, tumben berangkat telat."

"Hehe, ini kan hari pertama masuk sekolah dan hari ini MOS. Pastinya tidak ada pelajaran, kan? Makanya kuputuskan akan berangkat agak siang. Lagipula, nanti pulang lebih awal kan?"

"Hn," Jawab siswi berambut blonde itu-sebut saja Ino, memutar bola matanya bosan dan ia kembali fokus pada novelnya dan kemudian membacanya lagi.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kita satu kelas lagi. Kyaaaa...sepertinya kami-sama menakdirkan kita untuk selalu bersama. Mungkin ini pertanda kita adalah sahabat sejati yang tidak terpisahkan. Kyaaaa...!" Ino kembali memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Karin melompat-lompat sambl berteriak riang.

Tring...Tring...Tring...

Ino menatap ke saku bajunya diikuti oleh tatapan Karin. Ino merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone flipnya. Ia membukanya dan di layar terlihat satu pesan masuk. Ino membuka pesan tersebut dan isi pesanpun muncul.

"Dari siapa, Ino?"

"Dari Isaribi. Katanya hari ini dia tidak berangkat karena sakit sehingga tidak bisa berangkat sekolah dan mengembalikan novelku. Katanya ia akan berangkat setelah MOS selesai."

"Oh, begitu,"

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita keluar. Kita lihat acara MOS bersama Gaara dan yang lain,"

"Ya." jawab Karin dengan semangat. Ino mengambil bukunya dan bersama Karin, ia keluar dari kelas dan pintu kelaspun ditutup.

.

"Shizuka...! Shizuka...!"

"Shizuka...!"

"Shizuka...!"

Tampak tiga orang siswi yang merupakan teman Shizuka, berjalan sembari menoleh ke sana ke mari dan berteriak memanggil satu temannya ini. Ya, mereka sudah menyusuri penjuru kelas XI IPS dan kelas XII IPA dan IPS namun nilhil. Mereka tidak menemukan Shizuka di sana dan di sinilah mereka, di koridor kelas XI IPA 2.

"Shizuka...!"

"Shizuka...!"

"Haruka, Oyama, Yuki?" mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa berambut hitam dan berkacamata berdiri menatap mereka. Di samping siswa itu, seorang siswa berambut marun dengan tato bertuliskan "Ai" dan seorang siswa berambut blonde juga turut menatap mereka.

"Hikaru, Gaara, Buna," jawab siswi kedua-sebut saja Hikaru.

"Kalian sedang mencari siapa?"

"Kami sedang mencari Shizuka. Apa kalian melihat Shizuka?"

"Tidak, kami tidak melihat Shizuka. Benar kan, Buna?"

"Hm," Buna menggangguk setuju dengan jawaban Hikaru. Raut murung dan kecewa menghinggapi wajah ketiga siswi ini.

"Apa mungkin Shizuka di kantin, ya?" tanya Haruka

"Atau di perpustakaan?" kata Oyama

"Atau di toilet?" kata Yuki

"Aku rasa tidak ketiganya," jawab Haruka.

"Haa~h..." mereka bertiga menghela napas kecewa. Buna dan Gaara diam melihat ekspresi mereka sementara Hikaru memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Bukannya kalian selalu bersama-sama? Tumben sekali kalian berpisah," tanya Buna. Hikaru dan Oyama-siswi kedua, tertunduk sementara Yuki kembali menghela napas.

"Tadi, tiba-tiba Shizuka berlari meninggalkan kami. Kamipun bergegas untuk mengejarnya tetapi kami malah kehilangan jejaknya?"

"Ya dan aku lelah jika harus mencarinya lagi..."

"Sekolah ini terlampau luas untuk dijelajahi. Oh, mungkin aku perlu pindah sekolah dengan wilayah yang tidak terlalu luas." Buna sweatdrop mendengaar perkataan Yuki.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Kami akan mencari Shizuka lagi. Kalau kalian bertemu Shizuka, sampaikan padanya bahwa kami mencarinya."

"Baiklah,"

"Jaa~" dan ketiga siswi tersebut pergi meninggalkan Gaara, Hikaru, dan Buna. Gaara, Buna, dan Hikaru kembali menatap ke bawah, menyaksikan acara MOS yang sedang berlangsung.

.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar!"

"Eh?"

"Oyama, kamu ke arah utara, aku ke timur, dan Haruka ke arah Barat,"

"Baiklah." dan mereka bertiga berpisah untuk mencari Shizuka. Oyama berlari ke arah utara menyusuri ruang guru, gudang, toilet, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Haruka berlari ke arah timur menuju laboratorium dan taman belakang sedangkan Yuki berlari ke arah barat menyusuri kantin dan lapangan yang tidak digunakan untuk MOS, misalnya lapangan bulutangkis.

"Shizuka, kau ada di mana?" saat tiba di gudang, Oyama berhenti berlari dan berdiri di depan pintu gudang.

"Aish, gudangnya saja dikunci. Jadi, mana mungkin Shizuka ada di sini?" dan Oyama kembali berlari menyusuri tempat selanjutnya.

"Shizuka...!" saat tiba di depan ruang laboratorium, Haruka segera memasukinya namun tidak ada siapapun di ruang tersebut.

"Ah, ya ampun... Shizuka...!" dan Haruka keluar dari laboratorium dan kembali berlari menuju tempat lainnya.

"Shizuka...!" saat melewati ruang kesehatan, Yuki segera masuk dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun nihil. Yuki menghela napas dan menunduk. Ia berjalan mundur dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Setelah meyusuri beberapa tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mereka bertemu di tempat mereka berpisah tadi. Terlihat mereka kelelahan. Oyama membungkuk seraya menghela napas dan terengah-engah. Haruka terduduk sambil mengatur napasnya, begitupula Yuki.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan Shizuka?" Oyama dan Haruka menggeleng pelan. Yuki menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah yang dialaminya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Siapa tahu dia ada di sana,"

"Baiklah." Yuki mengangguk dan mereka bertiga bangkit dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

"Liburan semester kemarin, kau jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Ino dan Karin berjalan menyusuri koridor toilet yang dekat dengan ruang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga. Suasana di tempat itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Angin berhembus pelan sehingga hanya sedikit membelai rambut mereka.

"Ke Hokkaido, Shibuya, dan-" ucapan Ino terhenti seiring dirinya yang berhenti melangkah. Karin yang berjalan di samping kirinya turut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Karin namun Ino tidak menjawab. Ino menoleh ke arah sekitar namin, tidak ada apapun di tempat ia berada.

"_Tekanan roh ini..."_

"Ino?"

"_Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Siapa?"_

"Ino?"

"_Ini..."_

"Hey, Ino, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"_Ini..."_ dan mucul suatu kepulan asap yang bergerak ke arah Ino dan Karin. Mata Ino terbelalak melihat asap tersebut bergerak ke arahnya.

"Ino, ada apa? Kenapa matamu terbelalak begitu?"

"_Ini..."_

'_Tatsukete yo...!'_

"_Masa ka?" _

.

,

.

##### Ţĥė Ģħŏśť Ŝŵęępəɺ #####

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Kita istirahat selama 15 menit. Setelah istirahat, acara kita lanjutkan dengan acara pengenalan sekolah. Silahkan menuju ke kelas masing-masing." kata seorang pembawa acara dalam MOS tersebut. Para siswa dan siswi baru berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing seiring dengan siswa dan siswi kelas XI dan kelas XII yang turut membubarkan diri menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju begitupula Gaara, Buna, dan Hikaru. Gaara bergegas pergi meninggalkan koridor depan kelas XI IPA 1 diiringi Buna dan Hikaru.

"Gaara, ayo kita ke kantin. Ada kabar bahwa paman Teuchi membuat menu makanan baru." Kata Buna.

"Wah, benar kah?" terdengar suara dari belakang Buna dan Hikaru. Buna, Hikaru, dan Gaara menoleh dan tampaklah seorang siswa berambtut coklat dengan perut buncit. Disampingnya berdiri seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut Bob beralis tebal nan hitam. Matanya bulat hitam seperti bola pingpong dan di sampingnya lagi berdiri seorang siswa dengan rambut hitam sedikit jabrik dengan gigi taring yang terlihat agak runcing di sela-sela barisan gigi kiri dan kanan.

"Chouji, Lee, Kiba dan...mana Shino?" tanya Buna. Ia melihat ke sekitar Chouji, Lee, dan Kiba untuk mencari Shino namun nihil.

"Oh, dia sedang menghadap guru Kakashi. Entahlah ada urusan apa dia dengan guru Kakashi. Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau katakan itu benar kan, Buna?" tanya Chouji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia elus perutnya perlahan pertanda lapar. Mulutnya sedikit meneteskan air liur, Lee dan Kiba sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aku dengar dari anak-anak, katanya begitu."

"Lee, Kiba, ayo kita kesana! Dengarkan perutku yang sedang berbunyi ini..." kata Chouji dengan manjanya. Ia pegang tangan kiri Kiba, bersiap menyeretnya pergi.

"Dasar perut gentong. Tidak ada isinya tetapi malah berbunyi nyaring. Giliran ada isinya malah tidak berbunyi."

"Hahaha..." Buna dan Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kiba sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Chouji yang terlampau manja, Chouji hanya nyengir sedangkan Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Ayo." dan mereka berenam bergegas meninggalkan tempat mereka. Namun, terdengar sorak sorai dan teriakan yang membahana. Sepertinya berasal dari lapangan tengah tempat MOS diadakan.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

"Tatsukete...!"

"Tatsukete yo...!"

"Tolooooonnnggggggggggggg...!"

"Ah, ada apa ini?" tanya Lee.

"Sepertinya ada yang berteriak minta tolong?" kata Kiba.

"Suaranya terdengar dari bawah." Kata Hikaru. Mereka berenam menoleh ke arah bawah dan di bawah, terlihat para siswa dan siswi baru beserta panitia berhamburan, berlari ke sana kemari dengan teriakan minta tolong.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

"Tatsukete...!"

"Tatsukete yo...!"

"Tolooooonnnggggggggggggg...!"

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Lee dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa, ada masalah di bawah." Jawab Kiba tidak kalah khawatir, begtupula Chouji.

"Sebaiknya kita ke bawah. Kita cari tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Lee dan mereka bertiga bergegas meninggalkan Gaara, Hikaru, dan Buna.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak kemana-mana,"

"Eh?" Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Buna, dn Hikaru menoleh ke samping-ke arah Gaara. Terlihat Gaara menunduk sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri yang masuk ke saku kiri.

"Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian. Jadi, kalian di sini saja."

"Te-tetapi- uh..." tiba-tiba, pandangan mereka kabur. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga tetapi juga dengan Hikaru dan Buna. Mereka berlima jatuh tergeletak dan tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara menoleh ke arah bawah dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelima temannya tersebut. Ia berlari jauh meninggalkan kelima temannya dan menghilang.

.

Di lapangan tempat MOS berlangsung, para siswa dan siswi baru beserta panitia berlarian menuju tempat yang tidak pasti untuk melindungi diri. Masalahnya, banyak para siswa dan siswi baru yang tiba-tiba pingsan secara bersamaan dan ketika diperiksa, mereka tidaklah bernyawa. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang pucat, bibir kering, mata panda, dan yang utama, berhentinya pernafasan dan denyut nadi, apalagi detak jantung.

"Sazu, Sazu, Bangunlah! Bangunlah!" seorang panitia berusaha membangunkan temannya yang jatuh terkulai. Namun, temannya tidak kunjung sadar. Terlihat wajah temannya yang pucat. Diperiksanya denyut nadi di bagian leher dan...

Tidak ada denyut nadi.

"Sazu! Sazu! Sazu...!" panitia tersebut berteriak kencang membuat beberapa panitia yang sibuk berhamburan dengan rasa panik menjadi lebih panik lagi mendengar teriakannya.

Dari tubuh para siswa dan siswi baru beserta panitia yang tergeletak di tanah, keluarlah kepulan asap berwarna putih. Seperti terserap, kepulan asap yang diketahui merupakan arwah mereka bergerak cepat menuju suatu titik dan menghilang. Banyak nyawa yang keluar dari tubuh mereka dan bergerak cepat menuju titik tersebut dan menghilang sampai akhirnya, peristiwa itupun berhenti.

Muncul cahaya kuning yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Ia berdiri di tengah lapangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia meihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Tubuh para siswa dan siswi baru dan panitia yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa dan...

Seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di ujung lapangan sebelah utara.

_"Masa ka?"_

.

Tiba-tiba, kepulan asap itu bergerak cepat melewati Ino dan Karin. Karin dan Ino menoleh dan terkejut.

"Tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku mendadak merinding begini?" tanya Karin yang memegangi lengan kiri dan kanannya secara bersilangan. Ino bergegas berlari meninggalkan Karin.

"Ino, kau mau ke mana?"

Dan Ino pun menghilang.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Terlampau sederhanakah bahasanya?

Yep. Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak kelemahanku dan tentunya kelemahan lain terlampau banyak di sini.

Tidak perlu dipungkiri, tidak perlu ditanyakan apalagi dikatakan.

Huff, lelah sekali. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menelantarkan ini dan dengan mengucap syukur chapter ini selesai dibuat.

Ku harap aku bisa membuat fict MC sampai kelar ya...walau begini adanya.

Aku tidak ingin kejadian lalu terulang kembali. #berdoa dan doain aku ya...semoga impianku cepat selesai #amin TTATT

Intinya hanya satu: "Pelan-Pelan Saja"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin buat sekuelnya. Tetapi itu rencana kedua, pertama (dari hati, tidak terpengaruh siapapun termasuk reader) aku ingin buat sekuel. Tetapi, melihat review seseorang yang mengusulkan dan menunggu sekuel fict aku, akhirnya kucoba buat. Hehe... #nyegir

Yosh, aku tunggu kritik dan saran kalian semua. Tapi, kuharap aku tidak dapat flame ya? #berdoa

See You again in Next Chapter

Opening: Flying Get Out by AKB48 (*)

Ending: Nano Hana Batake by Do As Infinity (*)

.

(*) : Selain karena rencana sendiri, baiklah kalian boleh mengataiku ikutan anime-anime atau anything (mungkin song fict?). Tetapi, ini sebatas keisengan semata. Hehe... :D


	2. Disaster - Fail to Save Your Friends

Opening Fict: Flying Get by AKB48

.  
>"Tunggu...! Tunggu...! Hoi...!"<p>

Ino berlari menyusuri jalan tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia terus menaiki tangga yang berkelok-kelok tanpa ujung dengan susah payah. Ya, tangga ini terlampau (baca: menurut Ino) panjang dan semakin ke atas. Ino tampak kelelahan dengana nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengucur melewati pelipis kanannya. Jujur, kakinya terasa kram.

"Hosh hosh hosh..."

"_Kupikir aku akan pingsan setelah sampai di atap." _batin Ino saat ia berhenti. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia masih tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Kemudian, ia berdiri tegak sambil menatap ke depan. Dengan raut wajah serius, ia menghela napas pelan dan kembali berlari menyusuri tangga yang kembali berkelok.

Dan setelah sampai di atap, ia menemukan kabut asap yang merupakan arwah Shizuka dan di sana, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di tembok pagar atap tersebut sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Yo."

.

.

.

Gaara & Ino: The Ghost Sweeper

Disclaimer: This is Masashi Kishimoto's mind. I only borrow his character, ok?

Genre: Supernatural/Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, AT, dll

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan bermata onyx, turun dari tembok pagar atap tersebut. Ia, dengan langkah yang tenang, berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino hanya diam memandangnya. Dengan raut wajah tenang namun serius, ia tatap pemuda tersebut.

"_Tatsukete yo...!" _terdengar sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari asap-arwah tersebut.

Pemuda itu masih berjalan mendekati Ino. Namun, jarak mereka masih agak jauh-sekitar dua meter dari tempat Ino berdiri. Ia angkat tangan kirinya yang memakai kaus tangan ketat berwarna hitam dengan jari-jari yang terlihat di bagian ujungnya dan ia hadapkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Ia menggenggam tangannya-hampir lebih tepatnya dan muncul sinar berwarna biru.

"Kuso! Lepaskan Shizuka!" pinta Ino. Namun, pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino. Ia masih fokus dengan aktifitas menyerap Shizuka terbukti di telapak tangannya terdapat cahaya berwarna biru dan Shizuka yang mulai terserap.  
><em>"Tatsukette yo...!"<em> teriak arwah Shizuka lagi. Ino menatap kesal ke arah pemuda itu karena pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Mikazuki no Mai!" Ino langsung melakukan segel tangan dan muncullah dua klon Ino. Lalu, dua klon Ino bergerak dengan hirashin ke arah kiri dan kanan sementara Ino melompat tinggi dan salto di udara. Dua klon Ino menebaskan pedangnya bersilangan. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat dua klon Ino berada di depannya dan menebasnya. Lalu, Ino yang masih salto di atas segera menghunuskan pedangnya. Pemuda itu yang terdesak karena satu tangannya sedang menyerap Shizuka, tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena tubuhnya masih ditebas oleh serangan dua klon Ino. Dari atas dilihat dari sudut mata pemuda itu, terlihat suatu bayangan. Ia menengadah dan betapa terkejutnya ia yang melihat Ino di udara dengan tebasan pedang yang akan mengenainya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terpana dengan mata yang melebar.

DBUUMMMMMM

Muncul kepulan asap yang sangat tebal dan besar hampir menyelimuti areal pertarungan Ino dan pemuda itu. Lalu, dua klon Ino menghilang dan Ino sendiri mendarat ke lantai atap dengan sempurna.  
>Perlahan, asap tersebut menghilang dan lama-kelamaan menampakkan kondisi di depan Ino. Terlihat pemuda itu tersungkur dengan kepala menunduk. Tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya, bahkan tidak terdengar suara apapun darinya.<p>

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Tidak ada perubahan pada pemuda itu. Ino yang melihatnya manjadi bosan. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu pelan, lalu perlahan memutar tubuhnya, berbalik arah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dan pemuda itu. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin jauh. Sebelum menuruni tangga, pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum sinis ketika kepalanya menunduk.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Ino menoleh dan terkejut mendengar suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan (dari posisi ia berada) dan pemuda itu menengadah. Tatapannya tajam dengan evil smirk yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri tegak.

"_Melupakan sesuatu? Apa?"_ gumam Ino dalam hati. Ia tatap pemuda itu dengan bingung, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban baik dari pemikirannya sendiri maupun dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan telunjuk tangan kirinya menyentuh telapak tangannya.  
><em>"Kuso! Shizuka!"<em> Ino kembali terkejut mengetahui jawaban dari pemuda itu. Matanya kembali melebar dan mulut sedikit menganga.

Rupanya, arwah Shizuka berhasil terserap oleh sinar berwarna biru yang muncul dari telapak tangan pemuda itu. Ino yang melihatnya terpana. Matanya melebar dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu mengambil payung yang ada di punggungnya. Dipegangnya payung itu dan ia lempar ke atas. Payung itu terbuka dan pemuda itu melakukan segel tangan.

"Jouro Senbon!" dan payungnya berputar cepat bagaikan putaran angin tornado. Dari sisi payung tersebut muncul ribuan jarum. Ino segera menghindar dan melompat ke belakang-ke udara. Pemuda itu kembali melakukan segel tangan dan dari sisi-sisi payungnya muncul ribuan jarum berwarna merah. Ino yang melihatnya terpana namun ia langsung sunshin ke belakang dan semakin tinggi di atas.  
><em>"Fiuh, hampir saja aku kena. Sepertinya jarum itu mengandung racun. Entah kenapa aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya."<em> Gumam Ino dalam hati menatap intens jarum merah yang menancap di lantai atap.

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu kan apa yang kumaksud dengan 'sesuatu yang terlupakan?' ahahahahaha...!" pemuda itu tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Ino-untuk kesekian kalinya ia terpana.  
>"Temanmu ada di dalam telapak tanganku ini. Jadi, sudah ditetapkan oleh dewa bahwa temanmu sudah meninggal. Sungguh lemah dan bodoh!"<br>"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino masih dengan gugup. Ia pandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>"Saat kulihat kau berada dekat-bahkan bisa disebut sangat dekat dengan wajahku, telapak tanganku sudah selesai menyerap dan menyegel nyawa temanmu. Tetapi, aku juga payah, seharusnya aku turut fokus mengamati gerakanmu sehingga aku bisa memerhitungkan gerakanmu, menangkis seranganmu, menghindar, dan menyerang balik. Hah, anggap saja ini hari keberuntunganmu." Ino masih terpana seraya menatap pemuda itu. Terlihat pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.<br>"Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau lemah?"  
>"Le-lemah?" tanya Ino dengan gugup. Ia masih terlihat terpana seperti patung. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum sinis. <em>"Tampangnya seperti orang bodoh ketika begini."<em> Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ya, kau tidak mampu menyelamatkan satu temanmu ini bahkan mencegah peristiwa ini. Bukankah kau seorang Ghost Sweeper? Ckck..." Ino tertegun sejenak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Iapun jatuh terduduk dan air mata jatuh menetes membasahi lantai atap sekolah.  
><em>"Aku...lemah...?"<br>_"Baiklah, waktunya untuk pergi. Kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Jaa~" dan dengan shunshin, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan atap sekolah yang berubah menjadi sunyi, tanpa suara apapun lagi.

.

.

Di tempat lain,

Koridor kelas XII terlihat lengang. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana bahkan suara-suara serta aktifitas yang berlangsung di sini. Sepi-ah, lebih tepatnya terlampau sepi. Menurutku, lebih sunyi daripada pemakaman umum di malam hari. Ruang-ruang kelas terlihat kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Lengang. Lantainya yang berkeramik putih namun agak sedikit kotor menunjukkan bahwa sebelumnya ada aktifitas di kelas ini, begitupula di koridor. Namun, aktifitas itu kini sudah usai.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar bunyi derap kaki. Sepertinya derap kaki yang berlari. Suaranya terdengar kecil.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar keras seolah suara derap kaki mendekati koridor ini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dan tiga pasang kaki berlari menyusuri koridor ini. Tidak lama kemudian, tiga pasang kaki ini berhenti. Tidak terlihat jelas siapa pemilik kaki ini. Namun, perlahan diketahui bahwa pemilik kaki ini adalah...  
>"Ah, berapa lama lagi kita harus berlari demi mencarinya?"<br>Ya, mereka bertiga, teman Shizuka yang sedari tadi berlari ke sana kemari demi mencari teman baiknya, Shizuka. Mereka adalah Oyama, Haruka, dan Yuki.

Sabarlah, Oyama. Pokoknya, kita harus mencari Shizuka sampai ketemu."  
>"Begini saja, coba kita pikirkan baik-baik ruang mana saja yang sudah kita telusuri. Lalu, pikirkan baik-baik juga ruangan mana saja yang belum kita telusuri." Usul Haruka. Oyama dan Yuki terdiam setelah mendengar usulan Haruka. Mereka sejenak berpikir ruang mana saja yang sudah ditelusuri maupun yang belum di telusuri. Mereka terlihat menunduk dengan kedua tangan bersila. Lalu, Oyama menengadah dengan tatapan terpana.<br>"Aku tahu."

"Eh?" Yuki dan Haruka menengadah dan menatap Oyama, "Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Yuki.  
>"Ya. Ruangan yang belum kita telusuri adalah..." Yuki dan Haruka saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap Oyama. Perkataan Oyama terhenti. Ia tatap kedua temannya dengan intens dan serius.<br>"Ruang Musik dan Ruang Kosong di belakang ruang kesehatan."

.

.

"Ta-tadi itu..."

Karin masih berdiri mematung dengan raut wajah yang sedikit keras. Matanya melebar dengan sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Yah, bagaimana tidak syok, temannya satu ini baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang belum penah ditunjukkan padanya selama ini.

"I-Ino..." ia menatap sendu koridor di depannya ini. Sunyi menghinggapi Karin dan kondisi koridor ini. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada orang, dan tidak ada aktifitas yang berlangsung di sini.  
>"Ah, ada apa ini? Aku harus mencari Ino. Aku akan meminta penjelasan atas semua ini!" kata Karin. Ia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang turun sedikit ke hidungnya dan bergegas melangkah meninggalkan koridor toilet yang dekat dengan ruang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga.<p>

Karin berlari menyusuri koridor kelas XI IPS, berharap ia dapat menemukan Ino namun nihil. Karin berhenti berlari. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia menekuk kedua lututunya dan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Ya, ia kelahan. Setelah menyusuri ruangan-ruangan yang sejalur dengan toilet yang dekat dengan ruang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga, ia nihil dalam menemukan Ino.  
>"Ino, kau di mana?"<p>

"Hahahahaha..."

"Eh?" Karin terkejut mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa tidak jauh dari tempat di mana ia sekarang.  
>"Suara siapa itu?" Karin berdiri tegak dan menoleh ke arah sekitar guna menemukan pemilik suara tersebut namun nihil.<br>"Hahahaha..."  
>"Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana." Dan Karin segera berlari meuju koridor kelas XI IPA. Sesampainya di sana. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah sekitar.<br>"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Karin mengintip ruang kelas XI IPA melalui jendela namun nihil.  
>"Hah~, tidak ada." Keluh Karin sembari menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi atau salah dengar saja. Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, sekolah ini sepi sekali. Kemana mereka semua?" Karin menoleh ke sekitar lagi namun nihil.<br>"Hoo, jadi kau yang bernama Sabaku Gaara?" sebuah suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Karin yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut.  
>"Suara ini..." Karin segera berlari ke depan-ke arah tembok pagar. Ia tengok ke bawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di bawah sana.<br>Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, di bawah sana terlihat seorang siswa berambut maroon dengan tato "Ai" di dahi kirinya, sedang melayang dan berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan berambut maroon dengan sebagian kecil rambut yang dikepang serta diikat ke atas di bagian sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya (dekat dengan telinga) dan mata bagaikan mata burung hantu dengan gigi taring yang tajam.  
><em>"Gaara..."<em>

"Sabaku Gaara. Ghost Sweeper generasi kelima dari klan Sabaku. Hm...kupikir aku bisa sedikit bermain-main dengamu, tentunya setelah aku menyerap mereka." wanita itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan muncullah cahaya berwarna kuning.  
>"Aish, cahaya apa itu? Silau sekali dan kyaaaaaa...!" Karin terjatuh ke belakang. Gaara yang mendengar sebuah suara, menjadi sedikit terkejut, Ia menoleh ke arah sekitar namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.<p>

"_Suara siapa tadi?"_ gumam Gaara dalam hati namun pikiran Gaara teralih pada wanita itu karena dia berusaha menyerap nyawa-nyawa itu. Gaara segera melakukan segel tangan dan muncullah pasir membentuk peluru dan menyerang wanita itu dengan cepat.  
>"Rendan: Suna Shigure!"<br>"Arrrrgghhh...!" wanita itu terkena hujaman peluru-peluru pasir milik Gaara. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dan Gaara juga segera melakukan segel tangan lagi.  
>"Suna no Tate!" lalu, muncul pasir dalam jumlah banyak mengepung nyawa-nyawa tersebut dan membentuk sebuah bola. Tujuannya untuk melindungi nyawa-nyawa itu.<br>Wanita itu segera bangkit dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kesal dan gigi yang bergertak tanda kesal. Lalu, ia menghunus Kiba miliknya dan melakukan segel tangan.

"Raito no Jutsu: Rakurai!" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Lalu, muncul halilintar berwarna biru dan halilintr itu segera menyambar Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara menghindar dan halilintar menyambar tanah sehingga muncul ledakan yang cukup dahsyat. Asap dan debu mengepul menjadi satu membuat pnadangan menjadi kabur. Lalu, muncul lagi banyak halilintar menyambar ke arah Gaara. Gaara membuat segel tangan dan muncullah banyak pasir membentuk bola untuk melindungi dirinya. Halilintar itu menyambar Bola pasir milik Gaara namun tidak berefek apapun.  
>"Tch! Ayo, kita akhiri!" Wanita itu berlari dan membebaskan kiba miliknya secara menyilang bersamaan. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia bisa menghancurkan bola pasir pelindung milik Gaara. Gaara segera menghindar dengan cara shunshin dan ia berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh-sekitar 3 meter dari tempat wanita itu berpijak. Wanita itu melakukan segel tangan lagi dan ia berlari lalu melompat dan ia berputar ke kiri dan kanan bagaikan sebuah bor yang bersiap menyerang.<p>

"Roiton: Raiga!" Lalu, muncul petir dan langsung menyambar Gaara. Gaara menghindar dan melompat ke udara. Ia langsung membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu.  
>"Suna no Shigure!" dan muncul banyak pasir yang membentuk peluru-peluru pasir. Peuru-peluru pasir tersebut melesat dan menyerang wanita itu. Wanita itu menghindar. Namun, karena peluru-peluru tersebut terlampau cepat melesat bagai roket yang terus mengincar targetnya, sekali lagi ia terkena serangan dan ia terjatuh.<p>

"Ukh!" dari sudut bibir wanita itu keluarlah cairan berwarna merah terang. Ia menetes melalui sisi dagunya dan terus mengalir ke leher. Bukannya kesal, namun ia tersenyum sinis-bukan. Ia tersenyum simpul.  
>"Huh, ternyata kau hebat juga! Lawan yang kuat, ya? Kau mampu menahan semua seranganku. Sebaliknya, aku tidak bisa menahan seranganmu-tidak, aku hanya sedikit lengah saja." kata wanita itu sembari tersenyum sinis. Ia segera bangkit dan menyeka cairan merah yaitu darah di bibir sebelah kirinya.<p>

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." Jawab Gaara. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Tatapannya tajam ke arah Gaara dan ia terlihat aneh?

"Tetapi, kau melupakan satu hal, nak."

"..."

"..."  
>"..."<p>

Perlahan, terdengar suara retakan. Awalnya terdengar pelan, pelan, sedang, keras, keras, dan...  
>DUARRRRRR<br>Bola pasir meledak dengan suara yang keras. Serpihan dari bola pasir menyebar ke mana-mana bahkan mengenai Karin yang masih tersungkur karena cahaya yang muncul dari telapak tangan kiri wanita tadi.  
>"Akh, ittai~! ittai~!" Karin mengelus dahinya yang yang terkena serpihan bola pasir. Ia segera bangkit dan betapa terkejutnya ia sekarang. Ia melihat sebuah bola raksasa berwarna krem yang terbuka sebagian besar dan Gaara yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depang wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk-yah, berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari ledakan tersebut.<br>"Sebelum kau membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu Suna no Tate, aku juga melempar kunai peledak berchakra yang tidak terlihat ke arah kumpulan nyawa-nyawa itu. Dan kau tahu? Aku baru saja mengaktifkannya dan hasilnya, bola pelindungmu hancur sebagian dan aku berhasil menyerap mereka. Ahahaha..." Wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi dan keluarlah cahaya berwarna kuning. Nyawa-yawa itu diserap cepat seperti tertarik oleh magnet. Cahaya itu menghilang dan wanita itu menurunkan tangan kanannya.  
>"Maaf, ya, usahamu jadi gagal. Sampai jumpa dan kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Jaa~" kata wanita itu seraya tersenyum sinis. Wanita itu menghilang dengan shunshin dan kini tinggallah Gaara yang berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk.<p>

Di atas, Karin hanya diam melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Lalu, iapun pergi meniggalkan tempat itu.

Oyama, Yuki, dan Haruka berlari menuju ruang musik. Setelah sampai, Haruka membuka pintu tersebut dengan paksa. Lalu, Haruka membuka lebar pintu tersebut dan mereka bertiga berlari menuju ke dalam. Tidak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanya ruang luas bertembok kuning dengan lantai keramik putih yang bersih serta kumpulan alat-alat musik yang terletak di tengah ruangan dengan beralaskan sebuah karpet berwarna perak.  
>"Hah, Shizuka tidak ada di sini." Kata Oyama. Haruka dan Yuki menghela napas panjang-kecewa. Mereka menunduk dengan kedua mata yang menutup.<p>

"Ayo, kita cari di ruang kosong di belakang ruang kesehatan." Kata Yuki. Haruka dan Oyama mengangguk dan mereka segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang musik dan membiarkan ruang musik terbuka begitu saja.  
>Mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri koridor ruang demi ruang demi menuju ruang kosong di belakang ruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai di belakang ruang kesehatan, mereka segera berbelok ke kanan. Tidak jauh dari ruang kosong, terlihat seseorang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Oyama, Haruka, dan Yuki terpana melihatnya.<br>"Shizuka!" seru mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. Mereka berlari bersama menuju seseorang yang diketahui adalah Shizuka.

"Shizuka! Shizuka! Daijobou ka? Shizuka!" panggil Haruka seraya menggerakkan punggung Shizuka dengan pelan-berharap Shizuka akan bangun. Namun, hasilnya nihil.  
>"Shizuka," panggil Oyama<p>

"Shizuka," panggil Yuki. Namun, hasilnya tetap ninil.

"Haruka, coba balikkan badannya!" perintah Oyama. Haruka mengangguk dan secara perlahan, ia balikkan tubuh Shizuka. Setelah dibalik...  
>"Kyaaaaa...!" mereka bertiga berteriak keras. Mereka saling berpelukan. Mereka menatap ngeri ke arah Shizuka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Mata membelalak tanpa bola mata-putih bersih tanpa otot mata berwarna merah sedikitpun. Mulut menganga sempurna, tubuh kaku dan dingin, serta wajah yang terlihat pucat.<br>"Shi-Shizuka...?" Haruka menatap tidak percaya ke arah Shizuka. Ia terpana dan syok.  
>"A-ada apa ini? A-apa yang terjadi pa-pada Shizuka?" tanya Yuki.<br>"Shizuka..." Oyama langsung memeluk erat Shizuka. Air matanya tumpah melalui sudut matanya, turun menyusuri pipinya yang putih nan imut.  
>"Shizuka..." Haruka dan Yuki menatap nanar ke arah Shizuka yang tidak bernyawa lagi sementara Oyama masih sibuk menangis seraya memeluk Shizuka.<br>"Shizuka. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Shizuka..." tanya Oyama oada Shizuka namun tidak ada jawaban dari Shizuka, Yang ada hanya hembusan pelan dari sang angin yang membelai rambut mereka berempat.  
>"Oyama..."<br>"Shizuka, jangan tinggalkan kami. Kau adalah teman terbaik kami. Shizuka..."  
>"..."<p>

"Shizuka..."

"Shizukaaaaaaaa..." teriak Oyama. Suaranya bergema ke seluruh ruangan di tempat itu. Tangisan Oyama semakin pecah diiringi pelukannya yang erat terhadap Shizuka. Yuki dan Haruka hanya terisak sembari menguasap air mata mereka. Saat itupula di tempat lain, Ino dan Gaara menoleh.  
>"Itu..." Ino yang mendengarnya terpana. Ya, memang dia tidak mendengar gema teriakan Oyama namun hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berkaitan dengan Shizuka-ya, lebih tepatnya sebuah firasat. Ino segera bangkit dan berlari menuruni tangga.<p>

Ino berlari menyusuri tangga yang berkelok dan semakin menurun.

"Kuso! Tangga ini terlampau panjang dan berkelok, kalau menanjak terlampau menanjak, kalau turun terlampau turun dan curam." Gerutu Ino kesal. Lalu, ia melompat dan terus melompat di udara dengan Shunshin. Saat melewati ruang guru, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Karin namun Ino tidak melihat Karin sedangkan Karinlah yang melihat Ino.  
>"Eh, itu kan Ino? Ino, tunggu! Ino...!" teriak Karin memanggil Ino namun tidak ada sahutan darinya. Karin terus berlari ke arah kemana Ino pergi.<p>

Gaara menatap bola pasir yang terbuka sebagian. Ia tatap secara intens bola pasir itu dan ia pun menatap ke depan, ke arah perempuan itu pergi.

"_Maaf, ya, usahamu jadi gagal. Sampai jumpa dan kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali~"  
>"Gagal, ya? Tch!"<em> dan Gaara tersenyum simpul seraya menutup kedua matanya. Ia masih berdiri tegak di udara. Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambutnya. Ia segera shunshin meninggalkan tempat pertarungan. Setelah Gaara pergi, sisa bola pasri tersebut meleleh dan butirannya menghilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun di tanah.

"Shizuka..."

Oyama masih memeluk Shizuka yang tidak bernyawa seraya menangis tersedu-sedu. Yuki dan Haruka yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas panjang. Mereka saling berpandangan dan kembali memandang Shizuka dan Oyama.

"Bagaimana ini, Haruka? Apa kita akan memberitahu orang tua Shizuka?"

"Antara ya dan tidak. Di sisi lain kita harus memberitahu mereka tetapi kita sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Shizuka meninggal. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini kan? Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa memberitahu mereka? Tidak mungkin kita mengarang cerita kan?" jawab Haruka. Yuki tertegun sejenak. Ia menunduk dan Haruka kembali menghela napas.

"Teman-teman..." Oyama, Yuki, dan Haruka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Ino berhenti berlari dan menatap ketiganya. Lalu, ia menatap ke bawah-menatap Shizuka yang masih dipeluk Oyama. Di belakang Ino, muncul Gaara dan Karin.

Ino mendekati Oyama dan Shizuka. Ia memegang tangan kiri Shizuka dan memeriksa nadi di sekitar pergelangan tangan kiri Shizuka. Lalu, ia mengecek nadi di leher dan mengarahkan sisi jari telunjuknya ke hidung Shizuka untuk mengecek nafas Shizuka dan hasilnya nihil. Tangan Ino bergetar. Oyama yang melihatnya segera menatap Ino. Terlihat Ino menatap nanar ke arah Shizuka dengan wajah yang berubah pucat.

"Ino..."

"Maafkan aku..." Ino menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Walau terdengar pelan, namun Oyama dapat mendengar perkataan Ino tadi.

"I-Ino..." Ino masih menunduk dengan kedua mata yang terhalang bayangan hitam. Oyama kembali menangis tetapi bukan tersedu-sedu melainkan menangis sesenggukan. Haruka dan Yuki mendekati Ino dan mereka berjongkok lalu mereka berdua memeluk Ino.

"Mungkin ini sudah takdir dari kami-sama. Kita harus ikhlas menerimanya..."

"Um. Semoga Shizuka tenang di alam sana. Kami akan terus mengingat dan mengenangnya dalam hidup kami." Haruka dan Yuki melepas pelukan mereka pada Ino. Mereka berdua terseyum simpul.  
>"Teman-teman..." Ino menatap tidak percaya ke arah mereka berdua. Haruka dan Yuki masih tetap tersenyum simpul seraya menatap Ino.<br>_"Kalian tidak mengerti dan selamanya tidak akan mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena aku tidak ingin kalian mengerti dan terancam bahaya karenanya. Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Maafkan aku, Shizuka..."_ Ino kembali menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sunyi kembali menghinggapi suasana di ruangan itu. Walau ada tujuh orang di koridor ruang itu, namun tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Semilir angin kembali membelai rambut mereka, menemani kesunyian yang menghinggapi mereka di siang hari ini.

.

.

.

##### Ţĥė Ģħŏśť Ŝŵęępəɺ #####

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah di SMU Tokiyoki. Sekolah terlihat sepi dan lengang. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sunyi. Dengan background Matahari yang bergerak menuju peraduannya di mana cahayanya menerpa sekolah tersebut. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan membelai daun-daun pohon yang turut bergoyang pelan. Suara burung-burung gagak menambah semarak di sore ini.  
>Di atas dua tiang listrik di depan SMU Tokiyoki yang berjauhan, berdirilah seorang siswi SMU Tokiyoki berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail dimana sebagian pony jatuh di sisi kiri wajahnya. Lalu, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, terlihat seorang siswa bermbut pendek agak jabrik berwarna marun. Ya, mereka adalah Ino dan Gaara.<p>

"Hari ini, kita banyak kehilangan teman-teman dan calon adik kelas kita, Gaara. Dalam sejarah Ghost Sweeper, peristiwa ini adalah peristiwa terbesar kedua dalam dunia pendidikan seperti ini. Hn."

"Kau benar. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati dan lebih meningkatkan kekuatan dan kewaspadaan kita."  
>"Ya, kau benar. Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang."<br>"Baiklah." Ino dan Gaara melakukan sunshin dan meninggalkan tiang listrik tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Kepergian mereka turut diiringi sang surya yang semakin terbenam menuju tempat peraduannya dan tidak terlihat lagi wujud dan sinarnya.

Malam hari di sebuah kastil yang gelap dan usang dengan langit hitam dipenuhi oleh petir-petir yang saling menyambar, angin bertiup cukup kencang. Udara dingin menyelimuti cuaca hari ini. Daun-daun kering berterbangan karena tersapu oleh angin-angin tersebut, menambah kesan angker, bahkan bisa disebut luar biasa angker dari kastil ini. Kemudian, menyusuri ke lorong kastil tersebut maka sampailah pada sebuah ruang yang cukup luas dengan penerangan yang "CUKUP" minim. Hanya sinar bulan yang menembus ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela yang terbuka tanpa tertutup gorden yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan ini. Dari cahaya ini, tampak sofa yang tertata rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat vas kecil berisi beberapa tangkai mawar yang telah layu. Di belakang sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah bufet berisi benda-benda keramik seperti piring, gelas, dan lain-lain. Sebuah lampu gantung berwarna perak tergantung tepat di atas meja dan sofa tersebut. Tidak ada apapun lagi di ruangan itu.  
>Di sofa tersebut terdapat seorang pria yang tidak begitu terlihat wujudnya karena penerangan yang minim di ruang tersebut. Ia terlihat dari belakang sofa sehingga tidak terlihat apa yang ia lakukan. Di belakangnya, tampak dua orang yang sama-sama tidak terlihat wujudnya karena penerangan yang sangat minim berdiri di belakkang pria itu.<br>"Bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkannya?"  
>"Kami berhasil mendapatkannya. Bahkan bonus satu nyawa yang merupakan teman baik dari para Ghost Sweeper itu. Ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang cukup."<p>

"Bagus. Mari kita ke ruang ritual. Yang lain sudah menunggu kalian."

"Baik!" dan mereka bertiga menghilang, meninggalkan ruang tersebut yan menjadi sepi.

Dalam waktu cepat, mereka sampai di ruangan yang sangat luas dengan cahaya yang lebih minim daripada ruangan tadi. Di depan paling tengah terdapat patung raksasa berwujud iblis. Lalu, di depan patung raksasa tersebut, terlihat seorang pria yang memakai topeng motif spiral dengan satu lubang di mata kirinya. Rambutnya jabrik dan ia mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan berwarna putih. Ia berdiri seraya bersila tangan. Di samping kiri dan kanannya terdapat beberapa anggota yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Lalu, ada banyak anggota lagi yang memakai jubah yang sama berdiiri rapi menghadap pria bertopeng. Posisinya tidak jauh dari beberapa anggota yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan pria bertopeng spiral itu.

Pria tersebut berjalan tenang menuju pria bertopeng spiral tatkala anggota-anggota tersebut bergerak mundur untuk memberi jalan. Pria tersebut diikuti oleh dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai, ia menghadap pria bertopeng itu diiringi dua orang di belakangnya.  
>"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"<br>"Kami berhasil mendapatkan banyak nyawa. Bahkan bonus nyawa yang merupakan teman dari dua Ghost Sweeper itu. Dia memiliki cukup kemampuan supranatural."  
>"Kerja bagus. Dengan begini, kita akan semakin mudah untuk mendapatkan Sue. Cepat, lakukan penyerapan!"<br>"Baik!" mereka berdua berjalan ke depan dan dua orang itu melakukan segel tangan. Saat itupula, beberapa anggota yang berdiri di kiri kanan pria bertopeng spiral itu, menggunakan shunshin dan mereka berdiri di tiap jari dua buah tangan raksasa.

"Fuinjutsu: Genryufujin no Jutsu!" seru kedua orang di belakang pria itu. lalu, muncul sebuah gelembung bening nan transparan berukuran cukup besar dengan segumpal asap hampir memenuhi gelembung tersebut keluar dari tangan kedua orang itu. Lalu, dari gelembung itu keluarlah asap-asap berwarna abu-abu, melesat menuju patung iblis itu. Jari-jari kedua tangan patung iblis itu menyala kebiruan karena dari mulut patung iblis itu keluarlah cahaya berupa sembilan ekor naga yang melesat dan menyerap nyawa-nyawa dari gelembung tersebut. Lama kelamaan, jari-jari kedua tangan patung raksasa itu semakin bersinar terang-bahkan sinarnya terlampau silau bagi semua anggota yang ada di sana. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, proses penyerapan selesai. Lalu, pria bertopeng itu melakukan segel tangan untuk menyegel arwah-arwah dalam patung iblis tersebut dan juga, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, proses penyegelan oleh pria bertopeng spiral itu selesai.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit nyawa lagi maka patung iblis ini akan bersinar sempurna. Dengan begitu, kita dapat memperoleh Sue di kotak tersegel. Sue pertama yang menjadi terget incaran kita yaitu tidak jauh dari SMU Tokiyoki. Untuk itu, aku tugaskah kalian berdua untuk menyerap arwah-arwah yang bergentayangan di sekitar SMU Tokiyoki. Gensho, Jako!" perintah pria bertopeng sprial itu.  
>"Baik!" dan dengan sunshin mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ritual ini. Pria itu-sebut saja Ginji, melirik ke arah dua orang di depannya dan ia menemukan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka.<br>"Seeprtinya kau mengalami luka yang serius, Ringo, Aoi."  
>"ya, itu karena sedikit kelengahan dari kami." Jawab pria berambut hitam-sebut saja Aoi.<br>"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kediaman kalian dan obati luka kalian."

"Baik!" dan mereka berdua pergi dengan shunshin, meninggalkan Ginji.  
>"Baiklah, kegiatan ini kuakhiri sekarang. Kalian boleh bubar." Perintah pria bertopeng spiral tersebut. Semua bubar kecuali para anggota yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan pria itu.<br>"Wah, spertinya setelah ini akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan ya, un?" jawab seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail. Pony kirinya terlihat menjulang ke bawah menutupi mata kirinya.  
>"Ya, kurasa mereka berdua bukan Ghost Sweeper biasa. Walau mereka generasi kelima, tetapi mereka tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja." Jawab pria paruh baya dengan garis garis hitam di pipinya. Garis-garis itu mirip dengan garis-garis pada tubuh hiu. Matanya menajam dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, memperlihatkan sedikit barisan giginya yang runcing.<p>

"Hn" jawab pria berambut hitam klimis, menghela nafas dan kedua matanya terpejam sejenak.  
>"Baiklah, waktunya kita keluar dari sini. Aku sudah mengantuk." Dan dengan shunshin, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ruangan ini menjadi sunyi dan bertambah gelap karena tidak ada lagi penerangan dan cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan ini lagi.<br>.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya kelar juga malam ini. Senangnya... TvT  
>Setelah berbulan-bulan menelantarkan fict ini, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih kepada Allah telah menurunkan keajaiban berupa mood untuk menyelesaikan ini. TvT<br>Oh, ya, tentang chapter ini, jujur, aku kewalahan dalam mengerjakan adegan fight. Kuharap jika ada yang mereview chapter ini, mohon bantuannya berupa kritik dan saran mengenai adegan ini untuk chapter selanjutnya.  
>Dan juga, selain adegan fight, aku juga kewalahan mengenai jutsu-jutsu yang ada di animemanga Naruto. Itu karena aku tidak hafal nama-namanya dan tidak paham definisi jutsunya serta bagaimana cara melakukannya. Jadi, perlu analisis dan pemahaman dalam jangka waktu agak lama.  
>Oh, berkaitan dengan jutsu, maaf ya jika ada jutsu kreasi sendiri yang terasa aneh dan maaf juga jika ada jutsu-jutsu yang sedikit melenceng dari canon (dalam hal cara menggunakan dan definisinya).<p>

Sekian dan terima kasih ^_-  
>.<p>

.

Ending Fict: Nano Hana Batake by Do As Infinity


End file.
